


It's Been a Long Time (Since I Rock and Rolled)

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Public Sex, Rock Concert, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel takes Xion to a rock concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Time (Since I Rock and Rolled)

"I thought we couldn't gain anything from things like music," Xion says, watching Axel dig around inside of his closet from her perch on his bed. He called her in and told her that they're going to a rock concert, and she has to be dressed properly. Of course, she has to wonder where he finds clothing like this, but she doesn't ask too many questions. After all, he is Axel, and how could he be Axel if he didn't act a bit… odd? Inasmuch as anyone in the Organization could be odd, at least compared to anyone else.

"We're going to a rock concert. It's a night off, and you've never done it before." Axel tosses her… she isn't sure what it is. "Put those on."

"What are they?" Xion examines them, lifting them up. It looks like… netting? She's seen netting before, in a few worlds.

"They're stockings. You put them on your legs." He sees her blank look. "Like pants."

"But they don't really cover much," she says. "Isn't the point of pants to cover your legs?" The netting seems to leave more uncovered than it actually covers.

"They're there for the look of things."

"Stockings." Axel says. "You put them on your legs." He pauses. "You need to take your pants off first. And your boots and socks."

"Okay…" Xion doesn't understand it, but she usually doesn't understand the things that Axel talks about, so she's fairly used to just doing the equivalent of smiling and nodding, although come to think of it, that's really all Nobodies can do. She looks at the… stockings, then back up at Axel. "How do I put them on?"

Axel gives a belabored sigh, inasmuch as a Nobody can be labored in the first place. "Take your pants off," he says.

Xion blinks at him. "You want to…?" Usually Axel isn't this… direct. Still, if she usually enjoys their… time together. So she unbuckles her belt and kicks off her boots, until she's standing in the middle of Axel's room in just her black shirt and her panties. She took her coat off a while ago, when she first came into the room.

"No. Not now." Axel holds one bit of netting open. "Step in." He pauses, then, "Panties off too."

Xion blushes. "Why?"

"'cause you'll be wearing a short skirt and you don't have the right kind of panties for it." He tugs them down and off. "Step out."

Xion is blushing harder, but she steps out. "Why don't they go with it?"

"Because they're not really… short skirt panties. Left foot."

Xion slides her foot into the stockings. They feel strange on her skin, and rough. "There are special panties for short skirts?"

"Something like that, yeah. Right foot."

Xion steps in. She keeps her hands on Axel's leather covered shoulders as she feels his warm fingers guide the stockings up her bare legs, then her thighs. She looks down at her legs, covered in their netting, and she feels an almost-shadow of panic. "Axel, I can't go out like this! Anyone could see… everything!" She doesn't actually _feel_ embarrassment, per se, but she knows that she'll have to deal with a lot of people reacting badly in whatever world they're going to if she wonders around showing… well, everything.

"Relax, baby girl." Axel plants a gentle kiss on her belly. "I've got a skirt for you." He stands up and kisses the top of her head again.

"A skirt… like what Belle wears?" Xion doesn't see the point of wearing these stockings, if nobody is going to see them - they're kind of tight, and she can already feel them start to leave marks on her skin. If she's going to suffer in them, shouldn't she at least be admired?

"Well, technically." Axel goes back to his closet and comes back with a small bunch of red and green checked fabric. "Here. Put this on."

"… How?" Xion examines the tiny thing. How would she even get it to stay on?

Axel rolls his eyes and takes it out of her hands. He holds it open. "Step in."

Xion eyes it apprehensively. She isn't that curvy - not nearly as curvy as most of the women that she sees on her various missions - but the skirt doesn't look like it would even get over her hips.

Axel looks at her meaningfully. "Hurry it up," he says impatiently, and the impatience sounds surprisingly real.

Xion steps into the skirt, letting Axel pull it up over her calves to her legs to her hips. It's just long enough to cover the spot where her bottom meets her thighs, but only just, and it flares out at the edges, so that if she moves too much, the whole world will see… well, a lot more of Xion than is usually on view.

"Aren't you pretty?" Axel reaches under the skirt and rubs her bottom through her stockings.

Xion squeaks and looks up and over her shoulder at him. "If I'm getting all dressed up, what are you wearing?" She leans against him, because she likes the feel of his hands on her skin, even if it is through the netting. She thinks he would look good covered in netting, with a short skirt.

"Oh, the usual. Just taking off some of the extra." Axel steps away from her and unzips his coat. He pulls his shirt off and over his head, than peels off his gloves. It leaves him in just his pants, although they're leather today, instead of their standard black denim. His pale skin seems to glow against the darkness of the leather.

Xion gapes. "Won't you be… cold?" She is surprised her voice doesn't crack, because seeing Axel like that is rather… appealing.

"Nope." Axel takes another step back and examines her critically. "Hm… something's missing." He circles her, tapping his fingertip to his lips.

"Um, boots?" Xion's toes curl into her feet, the cold tile of her bedroom floor sending little shivers down her back.

"Other than that," Axel says. He keeps looking at her critically. After about a minute, he seems to get an idea. "Give me your shirt."

"What?" Xion blushes.

"Your shirt. Give it to me." Axel holds his hand out for aforementioned shirt.

"Why?"

"I'll get you a new one, alright?" Axel twitches his fingers.

"Why will I need a new one?" Xion's voice is suspicious.

"Can't you just trust me?" Axel sounds peeved. "It's not like I haven't given you enough reasons to."

Xion groans and takes her shirt off, holding it out. "Am I going to regret this?" She asks, covering her small breasts with her arms. Sure, Axel's seen her naked lots of times, but this is a different kind of naked.

"Lets see…" Axel examines the black cotton shirt critically. He rips the sleeves off, much to Xion's (admittedly, faked, but when you fake enough, it becomes almost real) annoyance, than along the bottom, until a good deal of shirt is missing. "That's better."

"What? What did you _do_ to my shirt?" Xion demands, snatching it back and pulling it over her head. Now a lot of her belly is showing, more than she is sure she is comfortable with, and comfort obviously isn't an emotion, because she knows what it is.

"You'll fit in better that way, trust me." Axel goes back to digging through his closet. "Just one more thing."

"What?" Xion crosses her arms under her breasts, aware of the cool air on her belly. It feels strange against her skin, especially given how used to being covered in her coat she is.

"Here." Axel holds out a gold tube.

"What is it?" Xion opens it, and is surprised by the waxy, black tube she sees.

"Lipstick. You know how to put it on?" Axel makes a face and takes it back. "Of course you don't. Why would you?" He crouches down in front of her, so that they're more or less eye to eye. "Pucker your lips up."

"Huh?" Xion is lost.

"Do like this." Axel demonstrates. When he sees Xion imitate him, he quickly applies the lipstick. "Now rub your lips together."

"What's it for?" Xion asks, tasting the lipstick. It doesn't really taste like anything. "Where'd you get all of it?"

"It's for looking interesting, mainly." Axel runs a hand through his spikes, then poses. "How do I look?"

"Cold," Xion says, shivering as she feels the cold air against her skin.

Axel rolls his eyes. "Aside from that. I look good?"

"I guess…." Xion shrugs. She doesn't know much from these things.

"Good enough," Axel says. "Put on your boots, and we can get going."

"To a… rock concert? What'll it be like?" Xion leans down to pull her boots on, but she yelps when Axel smacks her bare bottom, which was revealed when she leaned down.

"You'll see." Axel beckons her over, once she's done. "Come on. Let us go." He wraps an arm around her shoulders and opens a dark portal, and the two of them step out and into the wide world.

Xion's first impression is of noise. People screaming, instruments (she's heard instruments before, in various worlds, although usually not like this) playing, and billions of other sounds that she can't and doesn't want to identify. Because the main sound she can hear is a deep thudding noise, that resonates in her bones and her blood, making her whole self shake, and some instinctive part of her says that _this_ is what a heart would feel like. The second impression is that of heat - they're in a smoky, dark room, packed with people, although Xion is pressed right up against a wall that is thudding along with the beat, making her teeth rattle. At least Axel was right about dressing them up this way - Xion thinks she may be overdressed, compared to some of the other women she sees thrashing about to the music. Axel is on her other side, and they're apparently in a corner, because she can't see much of what is happening on stage. There are people on the stage, singing and dancing, but Xion isn't paying attention to them - she's paying attention to Axel.

Axel evidently likes the music. He is moving his body to it, his eyes closed in what could almost be bliss. Because they're in a corner, nobody is really jostling them, and Axel is throwing his whole self into the music, judging by the way his whole body is moving. But Axel certainly isn't expecting to have Xion grab his hands. He doesn't expect her to wrap them around her, to press them against her breasts, one hand being pressed tight against the place where her heart would go, if she had one. She's attempting to dance with him, move to his rhythm, and she can almost get it, but just like him, some little piece of her is off tempo, because she doesn't have a heartbeat to guide her. He doesn't either. But the beat of the bass, rattling through them, could almost be a substitute. Almost.

Xion feels something building in her belly, a throbbing, beating thing that almost, almost replicates the beat of a heart and of the bass, that seems to skate up and down her spine, to spread across her scalp like oil and drip down her mesh covered legs like water. Well, at least Axel was right about the heat - she can already feel the sweat start to trickle down her face, into her eyes, sweating up her thin hair. She's shaking and moving, similarly to the people around her, but she feels some shadow of… contentment, having Axel pressed right up against her like this, almost draped over her, his arms wrapped around her, his hand on her breast and his other on her belly.. It isn't the lazy shadow-contentment of ice cream and sunsets, though. This makes her whole body want to _move_, to twitch and jerk to the rhythm the way everyone around them seems to be doing. And she does try. But, as was mentioned before, she can't quite get it right. How do you keep to the beat of a song, when you don't know how to follow the beat of a heart? She whimpers, pressing Axel's hand closer to her breast.

"Can you feel it?"

"What?" Axel leans further down, until his mouth is more or less level with Xion's.

"Can you feel it?" She presses his hand harder against her breast, almost to the point of pain. She's almost completely sure she can feel the beat in her chest, where her heart would belong.

"Can I feel what?" He is rubbing up against her now, hard enough that she can feel the lump of his cock against her back.

"My heart. Can you feel it?" She grinds back against him, feeling the sparks twitching and wriggling in her own belly, down her spine.

Axel doesn't say anything, but he bends down and kisses her, kisses her hard. The thudding and banging in her bones is thrumming through his body as well, leaving his whole body throbbing. This is the whole reason he came here - to feel this beating, throbbing, thrumming throughout his body. His ears will be ringing tomorrow, he'll have a headache. But he doesn't care. He can't care, not just because he's a Nobody, but because he needs this, needs this the way his body needs (or at least pretends it needs) air. He needs to at least pretend to have a heart, because otherwise, some small, important thing in his head will snap like a twig and he'll become another mindless, wandering Dusk. His body reacts, of course - the combination of the music and the fact that Xion is here, Xion with her thin bones and wide blue eyes, and while she doesn't exactly make him feel like he has a heart, she stills something restless in him, something hungry and furious that would probably tear him apart if he did nothing.

Xion tastes some of it in his kiss, because the same thoughts, the same almost-feelings are going through her, albeit to a different tune. She clutches him to her, feeling the music thudding in her veins and through her head, her chest and her bones. She would love Axel, she thinks sometimes, reading about it in one of the many books in Larxene and Zexion's library. She knows she can't love, because she knows that if she were in love, she would know it. She wishes she could love Axel, wishes she could feel for him the way she does about Roxas - something about Roxas calls out to the emptiness inside of her, and she does the same for him, leaving the two of them clutching at each other at odd hours of the night, holding on tightly like survivors of a shipwreck. But with Axel, it's different. Much, much different. Axel is fire in her veins and sparks in her belly, Axel is the thud-thud-thud of the music throughout her whole body. She wants to show it to him, wants to give him _back_ some of that feeling any way she can.

Axel turns her around, taking his hand off of her breast and pulling her close, leaning back against the huge speaker. It rattles through their bones, and Axel leans down and kisses her again, harder. He can taste the lipstick on her lips, although having her down there is beginning to make his back hurt. He lifts her up under the arms, the sweat slippery under his fingers, and making her harder to lift up. He presses her against the speaker, which takes some of the weight, and kisses her again, kisses her as the bass thuds through their bones in what could be the heartbeat of a giant.

Xion gasps and kisses him back, her hands scrabbling at his sweaty back, slip-sliding and trying to gain traction. Her legs wrap around his hips, and she squeezes him closer, feeling the seam of her stockings rub against her clit, making her see little sparks, and the sparks just seem to join in with the beat-beat-beat that is rattling her bones. She moves her hands to the back of his head, clutching his hair in her hands as she kisses him as hard as she can, her hips rocking against him, feeling the seam of her stockings and the rough leather of the waistband of his pants against her clit. Anyone who looks their way will probably see her bare bottom around his body, but she can't make herself pretend to care, not when his hands are covering it and kneading it, slipping on the sweat.

Axel gasps into her mouth and breaks the kiss, letting her slide down a few inches, and now he can't kiss her, but he can rock his erection right against her pussy, where he knows she'll appreciate it. He can plant one hand on the wall and the other on her bottom, pulling her closer as he jerks against her, almost in time with the beat of the bass. The song has changed - something with a faster tempo, and it matches the urgent jerking of both of their hips. Then Axel lets go of her for a second, pinning her to the wall with his hips, and fiddles with his belt. When his hands come back to her, they go back to her bottom, pulling her as close as he can, staring down at her blue eyes, which are shining in the dim light.

Xion holds on tightly to his shoulders, staring up at his green eyes, her hips working against his. She can feel his cock directly now, because that's what he did - he drew it out of his pants, and now he's grinding it against her pussy, right near her clit, making her shudder and squeeze his ribs with her knees. The head of his erection is wet against her, but she can't tell that wetness from the wetness leaking out of her pussy and the slippery-slickness of her sweat and his sweat, which is making it harder to hold on. She can feel herself start to teeter over the edge of that hill, feel the beat swelling through her bones and in her clit, until she bites his shoulder to stifle her orgasm. She can feel wetness on her face, but she doesn't know if it's her eyes leaking or the sweat dripping from her scalp. She doesn't know, she doesn't care, she just goes limp while clinging to him with all four limbs, feeling his thrusting against her become more frenzied.

Axel groans and presses close to her, trapping his cock right up against her pussy. When he comes, he comes between her legs, splattering the back of her skirt and all along her wet, stockinged thighs. He lifts her up to his face again and kisses her, getting the last of her lipstick on his own lips. He cuddles her close to him, crooning quietly, his own panting breath matched by hers. The music is slowing down now, and Axel presses his forehead against hers and imagines whispering something to her, something they both know is a lie but both of them wish was true. He doesn't, though. He holds her close to him, kissing the top of her head, and lets the boom of the bass rumble through his bones, making his teeth rattle and his eyes leak.


End file.
